1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of trench drainage systems and, specifically, to a modular and componential trench drain system comprising a drain liner with slopping bottoms or level bottoms, grate frames and grates, anchors, and cross bars.
2. Prior Art
The general concept of trench drains is well known in the prior art. Trench drains generally are used in situations requiring a large or extensive drainage system, or an area subject to heavy liquid runoff, such as building perimeters, parking lots, school yards and roadways. The trench drain generally empties into a larger drainage conduit or sewer, or discharges into the earth, through bottom, side or end outlets. Additionally, trench drains usually comprise a grating flush with the surface to be drained to prevent, among other things, entry into the trench drains of undesirable objects, such as tires, feet, logs or other debris.
A typical modular trench system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,545 which includes a roughly V-shaped conduit with male and female formations on opposites ends and an integral flange end for supporting a grating. The trench drain disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,545, as well as other typical trench drain systems, has several disadvantages. For example, most trench drain components are manufactured from a rigid or stiff material such as steel or concrete. Another disadvantage is the need for some sort of gasket seal between conduit parts to avoid leakage between conduit components, or separation of the components resulting in a breach of the conduit. One additional disadvantage is the bulk and weight of the trench drain components due to the material of manufacture, usually steel or cast iron.
In order to encourage the flow of water in one direction through the trench drain system, the trench drain system should be sloped downward in the direction of desired water travel. As disclosed in the figures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,643, sloped conduit troughs also are known in the art. Sloped trough components having side walls of varying height are used in succession so as to keep the top of the trough level with the surface to be drained, and the bottom of the trough sloping toward the drain outlet. Although the general idea of variably sized sloped trough conduits components is advantageous, the components currently existing in the art have several disadvantages, many of which are the same disadvantages as discussed in regard to the typical modular trench drain system above.
A major disadvantage of the prior art trench drain systems in general is the lack of a modular or componential complete trench drain system which is lightweight, and therefore easily installed by workers, and is easily installed without the traditional hand forming methods utilizing lumber and nails. Furthermore, typical prior art trench drain systems are constructed of heavy materials, such as cast iron or concrete conduits, and are difficult to install, expensive to transport, and inflexible in structure.
Another disadvantage of the prior art trench drain systems is their limited hydraulic capacity. With a limited flow capacity, prior art systems cannot remove large quantities of fluid quickly, such as during torrential downpours, allowing flooding of the surface to be drained. An additional disadvantage of the prior art systems is the roughness of the interior surfaces of the system, that is the fluid carrying surfaces. Rough interior surfaces hinder the flow of water.